Come To My Rescue
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: This is a little extra added onto the scene where Barry Barry beats up Kevin in season 8 episode 27.


"She's movin' out then?" I heard a Liverpudlian voice ask; Barry Barry.

I turned on the stair where I was to meet his eye. "It's what she wants." I stated, continuing up the stairs carrying some of Dynasty's belongings, as she was moving in with me in Chalky's flat tonight.

"So, I was thinkin', it's about time you and me called a truce." Barry was walking behind me, obviously trying to get my attention, I groaned internally, but nevertheless, turned to face him.

I gave him a quizzical look, "What do you mean a truce?"

He held up his hands, slightly - showing a surrender, maybe? "Look, you and Dynasty are clearly seein' each other now, I get that."

"Right. Good." I nodded.

He continued, "And if you think about it, you and me, we have something in common now." He took the top basket of Dynasty's belongings from my arms and placed it on the floor, against the left wall. "We both wanna take care of her."

I nodded again, also putting the other basket where Barry had just placed his. "Yeah, I guess."

"Right. So, it's settled then." He clarified, holding out his hand for me to shake, and I did. "So, now we need to talk how we're gonna deal with all of... This." He glanced down at Dynasty's things, clearly talking about Dynasty moving in with me. "Dynasty can't move in with you."

"Look, Barry it-it's happening. You just have to deal with that."

He gave a little shake of his head, answering almost instantly, "No. See, things are pretty unsettled at home and I'm tryin' to make things better, but it's not easy."

I shrugged, telling him, "That's not my problem."

Again, he replied instantly, "No, it's Dynasty's problem. It's her family. And, right now, we need her to be at home. D'you understand?"

"She's made her choice." I snapped back at him.

"Yeah, but you could talk to her. Tell her you couldn't do it."

"No, I - Look, I don't think staying at home with you lot is good for her."

Barry scoffed, and gave me a menacing look, "Well, what if I won't let her go?"

He was making me back up, and I was beginning to get more than nervous - what should I say? "Then I'll tell the police about the gun. Your gun." I stressed.

I arched forward as pain hit me and I groaned, closing my eyes for a second, trying to not let the pain show. I couldn't get oxygen to my lungs.

"First you shake my hand, and then you threaten me?" Barry scolded, slamming me up against the lockers.

I struggled to control the pain (and my breathing) as I tried to sound threatening. "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

Barry tightened the grip on my shirt, "Forgettin' somethin' are we? You're in this as deep as I am."

I shook my head, just slightly. "I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to help Dynasty."

Barry was about to punch me in the face when a new Liverpudlian voice came into my ears and I have _never_ been so glad to hear her voice. "Leave him alone!" Dynasty yelled, along with Connor and Imogen, as I crouched to my knees in pain, my breathing becoming heavy again. Dynasty put a comforting hand on my back.

"It's his fault!" Barry shouted, pointing at me. "You! Steve-O's family! Mum!"

Dynasty turned her gaze away from me to focus on her brother, "No, Barry, you're wrong! This is our mess; caused by our messed up family."

"If you leave with him tonight, then you are nothin' to me!" Barry declared.

Dynasty looked so serious, she would really give up her family for me? "Fine." She agreed, making Barry leave. OK, so she would. Then she turned her attention to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I rasped, panting, and Dynasty looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Let's get him to your house, yeah?" Connor decided as they partly lugged me and Dynasty's luggage all the way to mine and Dynasty's flat.

After checking that I was OK, Connor and Imogen left. I was thankful, because this meant I could have a proper talk with Dynasty.

"Look, Dynasty, we need to talk. About... What happened." I instructed as she sat down next to me on the sofa. "Barry, he... He doesn't like you staying here with me. I love the fact that you are, but I don't want your family to hate you."

She looked at me seriously. "I'm sick of doing what they want. I wanna do somethin' I wanna do for a change."

I tried to reassure her, quickly. "Yeah, and I get that. I swear I do, but I don't wanna see another family ripped apart because of me."

"Kevin, this is my choice. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She smiled, before kissing me.

We broke apart a minute or so later. "Dyn, I pushed him over the edge; egged him on. I told him I thought you staying at home with them wasn't good for you. I just... I dunno. I just wanted to keep you safe. I'm sorry."

"You're apologising? Kevin... Whatever anybody does is there decision. It's not your fault Barry's wacko. Stop blamin' yourself."

"I just don't wanna see you hurt." I stated. "I care for you too much for that to happen."

She smiled again. "Same. Let's not talk about this now, OK? Put on a movie and I'll make us a cuppa." She pecked my lips, before rising out of the chair and proceeding to the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later and handed me my hot drink, which felt amazing in my hands. "Kevin? I love you."

I grinned. "I love you, too, Dynasty. I'm not gonna let your family get in between us."

**This was requested by a guest that says her name is Lexi, so I hope you enjoyed this Lexi. And please don't be afraid to suggest anymore ideas!**


End file.
